mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat Family Fighters
The sequel to Meerkat Foundations, which is the sequel to Meerkat Fighters, Meerkat Family Fighters '''is a show based in 2012 though it was released in 2013. It is a British/American nature mini series narrated by a new celebrity each episode. The Meerkat families that are portrayed are played by the Topaz Mob, Amerson Mob, Bikini Bottom Mob, Ingalls Mob, and for the first time the Sadness Mob and the Crystal Mob. The families are never referred to by name throughout the program. '''Groups: Topaz: ''' '''Mia: Played by Mila, she is still the proud dominant female of her family. And now she has to deal with the fact that the newest mob on the block has driven her and her family out of their main foraging grounds. Not to mention in the later episode her and her sister Lyric both fall pregnant to rovers. Dash: Played by Flash, he is the young son of Mia but he's also the dominant male of the family. He chases off rovers who come to close to his family, he himself cannot mate within the family though due him being related. Lyric: Played by Lyric, Radio, and Droplet, she is still the younger sister of Mia and is still trouble in the gang. Not only that but she falls pregnant to the same roving male who impregnates her sister in the later episodes. She gives birth to four pups, but Mia kills them. Peanut: Played by Peanut, though he isn't seen roving as much he has litters with McD, Lilly, Reba, and two subordinates from Cece's mob. in the early episodes, though in real life he only fathered McDonald's (McD) litter and the two subordinates litter. Pink: Played by Pink, she is a young female from last year who takes care of her mother's babies in many of the episodes. Sugar: Played by Sugar Rush. She's a young female pup born to Mia in the later episodes. Ralph: Played by Ralph. He is a pup born to Mia during the later episodes. Frank: Played by Austin. He is a pup born to Mia during the later episodes. Amerson: Lilly: Played by Lilly. She is the dominant female of the family in the early episodes. One day she comes back from foraging and discovers a cobra in her pup's burrow. She goes down to face the snake and is bitten which ends up killing her. After her death the females begin fighting for dominant position. Bruce: Played by Bubba. He is the dominant male at the beginning of the series. After his sister Lilly dies, he leaves the family to go roving. Rose: Played by Rose. She is the dominant female of the family after her sister's death. She leads the family now and has a completely different strategy than Lilly. Squeak: Played by Squeak. The brother of Vicky, he is the dominant male after his uncle Bruce leaves and due to him being Rose's nephew he is able to produce pups with her. Vicky: Played by Justice, she is a subordinate female who tried to become dominant female after he mother's death. Losing to her older, larger, stronger aunt Rose. Two Unnamed Pups: Played by Buttons and Hutch, they are Lilly's two pups who'm she defends from the Cobra. Said to be fathered by Peanut (Though really an unknown male). Apollo: Played by Apollo, he is one of Rose's pups from her first litter. Oak: Played by Oakland, he is one of Rose's pups from her first litter. He is predated by a martial eagle when he is two months old because he gets lost. Sophie: Played by Sophie she is the only girl in Rose's first litter, she is also the runt who is saved by Vicky when she get's left behind. Ariel: Played by Arrecha, she is a female pup from Rose's second litter, she is predated when she's only five weeks old. Concha: Played by La Concha, she is a female pup from Rose's second litter, she survives though her twin sister does note. Bikini Bottom: ''' '''Reba: '''Played by Regan, she is still the dominant female of her gang. And her luck with pups still isn't good. She has one pup in the beginning of the show. And she also gives birth to four pups, the Crystal Mob, though in real life she just aborted the litter. She let's her daughter Julie keep her litter. '''Dallas: Played by Justin. He is a young male who babysits pups and is the lookout for any danger when the other's forage. Julie: Played by Berona. She is a young female from last season who gives birth to her own pups this season. Luckily her mother allows her to keep them. Jojo: Played by Jojo. He is a young pup born to Reba at the beginning of the year. Four Unnamed Pups: Played by three random pups. These are pups from Reba's second litter. The Crystal Mob lead by Lacey attack and kill them. In real life Regan aborted the litter and the pups seen being attacked by the Crystal Mob were pups belonging to an unknown lone female who was chased off (said to Julie on the show). Hydro, Carbon, and Silver: Played by Hydroman, Carbodude, and VBBM031. They are pups belonging to Julie. Silver is predated when he is four weeks old but his two brothers survive. Ingalls: McD: Played by McDonald, she is still the overbearing dominant female of her proud family. Due to her evicting her three sisters last year they have formed a new mob, and that new mob has become the most dangerous new threat to most of the families. Stewie: Played by Stewart, he is still the McD's protective mate and dominant male of the family. Iris: '''Played by Iris, she is McD's younger sister and is evicted in the beginning of the season when she is discovered to be pregnant by Peanut (just like McD) '''Unnamed Female: Played by Meadow, she is McD's younger sister and is evicted along with Iris when she is also discovered to be pregnant by Peanut (just like McD and Iris). Bae: Played by Baywatch, She is the daughter of Lacey from two seasons ago. She is seen taking care of her Aunt McD's pups. In real life she is McDonald's daughter. Two Unnamed Pups: Played by T-Shirt and Rose Gun. They are the two pups belonging to McD and Peanut. Goose, Bandit, and Bam: Played by Mongoose, Banded Brother, and Bam. These three pups come from McD's second litter. Fathered by Stewart surprisingly. They are McD's final litter of the year and are treated very specially by the other members of the group. Crystal: Lacey: Played by Lotus, she is now the dominant female of her own gang. And this new gang is nothing but trouble for the other families in the area. Lacey is out for revenge which means no one is safe. She and her family lead an attack on Mia and her family and chase them out of most of their territory. Leatherface: '''Played by Butcher, he is the elderly one eyed dominant male and mate to Lacey. He is just as violent as she is and spends his time chasing off any rovers that come anywhere near his family. '''Pixie: Played by Pixie, she is the younger sister of Lacey and is extremely spooked real easily. Her sister evicts her in the middle of the season and she ends up being killed by a car. Grinder: Played by Grinder, he is the brother of Leatherface and is serious competition to his brother. In real life Grinder was Butcher's son. Blackheart: '''Played by Blackheart and Blackdiamond, She is a young teenager who is seen babysitting her little siblings at the beginning of the season. '''Three Unnamed Pups: Played by Serapis, Crius, and Anticlea. These are the feisty young pups from Lacey's first litter of the year. They're violent and terrorize the babysitters and each other. Anti and Sonya: Played by Antichrist and Babylonia. They belong to Lacey's second litter of the year. They are also violent just like the first litter terrorizing the adults, excluding their father and mother of course, I mean they aren't stupid. Ithaca, Jamie, and Angie: Played by Ithaca, Jamie, and Aglaea. They belong to Lacey's third litter of the year. They seem much more peaceful then the previous litters. Sadness: Cece: Played by Cecilia, she is the dominant female of the this struggling gang. And unfortunately she is unable to have pups. Not only that but because Lacey and her family pushed Mia closer to Cece's family it has been non stop fighting. And it has resulted in Cece losing her families best feeding grounds. Joanna: Played by Marijoanna, a young female who mates with Peanut and gives birth to a mix litter with Rusty Rusty: Played by Bus Busty, a young female who mates with Peanut and gives birth to a mix litter with Joanna. Six Unnamed Pups: Born to Joanna and Rusty these six pups just cause more mouths for the group to feed. Sequels: TBA Category:Meerkat Show